When In Bed
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: When your inability to remember how to breathe around Germany ends with you passing out and waking up in his bed, you learn all about the strict country's wilder side. Reader Insert. Will be 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, the world conference had gotten out of hand. It was obnoxiously loud and random objects were being thrown everywhere. Most of which narrowly missing your head. How these meetings got so out of hand every single time, was a mystery no-one would probably ever know. However, what you did know is that most people in the room were insufferable jack-asses and how it was going to get back on track.

Cautiously eying the intense blonde who was growing increasingly enraged as the fighting ensued, you put in some earplugs and waited for him to snap.

It wasn't hard to spot when Ludwig was seconds from exploding. His eyebrow twitched, his shoulders tensed to his ears, and his face turned into a tight grimace. You didn't quite grasp how no one else could spot these warning signs. They would save themselves a lot a grief if they did. Then again, they were all incompetent and otherwise occupied and you imagined no one else at the table had spent as much time watching the stern country as you.

You smiled as Ludwig slammed his fists down on the table and began to yell at all the others in the room. As usual, you had his mannerisms down perfectly.

With a sigh, you took out the earplugs seeing as Ludwig had calmed down. If only he knew how much time you spent silently watching him.

In all your years as a country, you had never spoken up at a meeting. Being a naturally quiet person, you often did not talk. The way you saw it, with everyone else talking so much, your voice would just get lost in the racket anyway. And yet, you wished you would say something. Anything to catch the attention of the country you had come to adore. Maybe today would be the day you'd speak up.

Yes.

Today.

Once the meeting was through, you packed up your things in shame. Yet again, you had failed to be noticed. Perhaps you had spent too long in silence and forgot how to speak?

Silently kicking yourself, you fumbled with getting your notebook inside your bag while heading to the door. And of course, you run into someone and go crashing to the floor. Blushing like mad, you hurried to pick up your things, refusing to look at whoever it was you bumped into due to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention! Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"Nein, it vas mein fault. I also vas not vatching vere I vas headed."

Your entire body froze.

Hands went to pick up the rest of your things and the world slowed as you looked up at the person in front of you, screaming in your head the entire time, "No no no no no no no no no no! Not now! Please not like this!"

Alas, life does not like you and it turns out you had crashed into the last person you wanted to meet via crash landing.

"Here. I got your stuff for you, Fraulein." Germany said, holding out your bag and looking you dead in the eye.

"T-thank you." you stuttered, quickly grabbing your purse and standing quickly, avoiding looking at his face again. Your heart was beating out of control and you struggled to breathe.

"A-are you alright?" he questioned stiffly, unsure how to handle this sort of situation. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and you quickly turned so you could see the point of contact. Ludwig had stepped closer to you. So close all around you was his scent.

You may have forgotten to breath. Things were growing fuzzy and your heard pounded in your ears. You thought you heard Germany let out another concerned, "Fraulein" but it was distorted and sounded like it was coming from miles away. It was probably your imagination, along with the hands that went to grip your arms and the musky smell that surrounded you. However, there was no time to debate your current level of sanity for your mind had short-circuited and you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up several hours later incredibly disoriented and mildly panicky. The only thing that was preventing you from having a full blown panic attack was the knowledge you were in a bed. Only slightly disappointed, you breathed a long sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

"Ah, you are avake."

Startled by the sudden voice, your eyes flew open and you let out a shrill scream. Alright, so it was real. Sitting at a desk beside the bed was Germany, his glasses were perched on the end of his nose and he looked as if he had just been working.

"Sorry. Vhen you did not vake up, I took you to my home. I vould have taken you to yours but I did not know vere you lived... Sorry, vhat is your name?"

"Oh... It's _. Um... Th-that's okay. Thank you."

He let out a grunt and nodded, soon going back to work. You awkwardly shifted in the bed and began to look around the room. It was very simple the only decorations being a huge German flag over Ludwig's desk. There was a total of three doors, a large window on the left of the bed, and a simple bookshelf. Even if the flag was not there and the room's owner was not sitting next to you, you most likely would have still been able to tell it was his.

"Zere. Done." You turned to look at Ludwig. He had placed down his pen and was straightening out his papers. "Are... Are you hungry?"

Your stomach lightly growled at the thought of food. "Yes, a bit."

"Vell zen. I vill be right back as soon as the meal is prepared. Until zen, rest." He quickly stood and marched out the room.

You stared at the door he just exited from. You were sitting on Germany's bed, and he was making you dinner. "What." you said to yourself, disbelieving. Taking a moment to let it sink in, a grin grew across your face. You grabbed one of his pillows and screamed into it, thrashing around in excitement.  
Perhaps your inability to remain conscious wasn't such a bad thing

With a soft smile, you fell back onto his bed, giggling to yourself. After a few minutes, you were dully aware of the need to go to the restroom.

Eying the three doors, you wondered which one was the correct one. You ruled out the one Ludwig had left through. All that was left was the two on either side of the bookshelf across from the bed and desk.  
Slipping out of the bed, you shuffled to the middle of the room. Deciding to try the door on the right first, you went to open it.

However, before you could open it fully, a hand slammed it shut. You jumped and looked up to see Germany, his face tense and a dark energy surrounding his body.

"Never open zhat door unless you vant to be punished."

You gulped and took a step back, "S-sorry sir."

His eyebrow twitched then he took a deep breath to relax. "It... It is fine. Just don't do it again."

You nodded.

"Um... Dinner is ready. Eh... You may... Do vhat you were going to do. I'll vait here." a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Huh...? Oh... Right." You had almost forgotten why you went to open the door in the first place. You quickly went to do your business and rejoined Ludwig in his room who then lead you down a set of stairs and into a kitchen.

The kitchen was spotless, containing no sign that he had just prepared a whole meal except for the plates of food on a square table off to the side. Of course, you expected nothing less from someone who was always so organized.

"Here." He said, holding out a chair.

"Thank you." you blushed as you sat down.

Once the meal of wurst, potatoes, and beer had started, there wasn't much talking. Feeling brave from the few gulps of beer, you decided to question Ludwig on the closet.

"So... Ludwig."

"Yes, _?"

"What's in the closet?"

He dropped his fork and put on a shocked face. "Zhat... Zhat is... If I vere to tell you, I'd have to punish you." Expecting the conversation to be over, he picked up his fork and resumed eating.

"What's up with you and punishment?"

He was starting to look angry, and you smirked. Now you wondered how far you could push this man.

"If I told you, I'd have to punish you."

His eyebrow was now twitching. Only a little while now and he'd blow up. You were know getting extremely curious as to what the secret behind the closet was.

"What if I were to go up there right now and look in it?"

His shoulders raised to his ears, and he was now grimacing. But it wasn't time for him to explode yet. You then realized you were enjoying using your strange knowledge of Ludwig for evil.

"Severely. Punished."

"What if I like getting punished?"

There it is. His entire body language quickly changed to shocked and he was blushing like mad and stuttering as he tried to come up with a reply. You giggled, "Oh, so you like it like that? Are you saying you want me, Ludwig?"

He blushed even harder and gulped, trying to regain his composure, "V-Vhat? N-no! Vhat happened to zhe girl who passed out after meeting my eye?"

"Well she kinda goes away once a bed is involved," you said, smirking at him.

"S-Stop that!" he commanded, looking a combination of angry and embarrassed.

"Why?"

Ludwig was now showing all three signs of his anger. One more remark and he'd be pushed over the edge.

"Because I said so!"

"What if I don't want to?"

That did it. Seconds later he was shouting at you in German. Laughing, you took the opportunity to run to his bedroom. Ludwig may have been better trained than you, but you were smaller and faster. You made it to his room long before him and threw open his closet door to find boxes and boxes of porn and BDSM and sex toys.

Picking up closest thing, a horse whip, you turned and leaned against the door-frame, waiting for Germany to burst in.

He ran in, ready to yell at you more, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in your hand.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a closet pervert here."

He gulped and curled his hands into tight balls, "I-I told you not to look in zhere."

You smiled and pushed off the door-frame, making your way to Ludwig.

"Want to hear a secret?" you said, coming in closer to him and spinning the whip around. Once you were close enough to him, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him in so you could whisper in his ear, "You're not the only one."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few moments, the room was mostly silent. Ludwig was breathing heavily, his eyes devouring you. It seemed like hours, but was perhaps only seconds before a loud smack reverberated throughout the room. You had landed a firm hit to his face, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

A loud animal like growl erupted from Ludwig's chest and the next moment, you were pinned to the bed, arms held over your head by his strong hands. You didn't even have time to let out a gasp of surprise before his lips were attacking yours. Too soon, Germany pulled away and you let out a disappointed whimper.

"You have made me very angry today, Fraulein."

You tried to retort, but a firm hand was placed over your mouth.

"You vill only speak vhen spoken too, understood?"

You nodded.

"Vundurvil. Now, you vill not move. I'll return shortly."

You shivered with anticipation as Ludwig rifled through his closet. You didn't get a lot of time to take a look at what was in there, but from what you did see, there was a lot of toys.

Soon Ludwig was back, and silently went to work. You gasped at the feel of cold metal on your wrists and smirked. He really did like it like that after all. You were then blindfolded. Every touch from the large man would now be a complete surprise.

The only sound in the room was both of your breathing, heavy with arousal. You listened intently for any signs of Ludwig's next move but was met with only silence. Suddenly his hands were exploring your body and he was placing hot kisses down your neck. Ludwig briefly paused his assault to push both your shirt and bra up so they hung around your wrists.

Feeling insecure and exposed, you tried to turn your body so you covered your revealed chest.

"Nein." Ludwig said softly, pushing you back down into the bed, "You are beautiful, liebling."

Your heart caught in your throat. No one had ever said something like that to you.

"Ludwig. Kiss me. Please."

He immediately complied, not reminding you of his earlier rule to remain silent. This time, you did not shy away when Ludwig went to rid you of your bottoms.

Ludwig was a fantastic kisser. Well, you didn't have anyone to really compare him to, but inside you knew no one else would be able to set your body on fire with just the touch of their lips on yours.

Everything was hot. Everything except for the cool liquid being poured over your core. You had been so lost in the kiss you hadn't noticed Ludwig strapped your legs so they were wide open for him. The second you realized what was happening, something was shoved deep inside of you.

You gasped loudly and Ludwig took the chance to enter your mouth with his tongue. Immediately after, the thing inside you began you vibrate slowly. You moaned into Germany's. The vibrations were so low you could barely feel them but hight enough to drive you crazy.

Breathless, Ludwig broke the kiss and began tracing trails of licks, soft bites, and kisses down your body. Resting on your breasts, he took one nipple in his mouth and began teasing the other with his fingers. After a while, he switched then continued his trek down.

The first touch of his tongue surprised you. It was quick and caused your virgin body to convulse at the attention. You heard him chuckle softly before diving in, circling his tongue around your clit and sucking on it roughly. You could not control your body's shuddering nor the babbling that flew from your mouth. Even less so when he cranked the setting on the vibrator to high.

You felt yourself getting closer and closer to your climax when suddenly all of the attention stopped. You let out frustrated whines that changed to shallow breaths when his fingers were buried deep inside you. Germany expertly curled his long fingers to hit your G-spot and trust hard into it, occasionaly taking breaks to rub circles around your clit.

You were quickly on the edge once more. Only this time, when he stopped, your protests were closer to sobs.

"Silence. Soon, liebling, soon."

You bit your lip to keep your frustration in and waited for your next form of punishment. There was some rustling of fabrics and a weight was placed by your ass on the bed.. Germany kissed you once and whispered in a deep, husky voice, "Ich werde jetzt ficken dein Gehirn heraus."

You didn't understand a word of what he just said, but you most definitely caught the meaning. You could no longer breathe and your heart was pounding so hard, it seemed as if it might explode. you felt Ludwig line his member up at your entrance before he pushed himself inside of you with one swift movement. You let out a chesty moan.

"S-so eng, fraulein."

He gave you a moment to adjust before forcefully slamming into you repeatedly. With each trust, you let out a loud noise and as you, for the third time, headed toward climax, you began shouting out your lover's name.

"Ludwig! Oh, Ludwig!"

You were incapable of forming any other words beside his name and Ludwig encouraged you.  
"Zhat's it, leibling. Louder. Make sure everyone can hear you cum for me"

Complying, you let loose, screaming your nonsensical dirty talk as loud as you wished.

Within moments, you both came with each other's name on your lips.

"Ludwig!"

"_!"

In your post-orgasm haze, you both slumped into the bed, breathing heavily. Germany, once he had recovered a bit, let you out of your bindings while placing loving kisses to your face.

You two then cuddled under the blankets, ready for sleep.

"Ich liebe dich, _"

"I love you too, Ludqig."

"Gute nacht."

"Gute nacht."

* * *

**Extended Ending**

Hours later, you and Ludwig were awoken by his older brother, Prussia bursting through the door.

"HEY VEST, GUESS WHAT AWESOME THING HAPPENED TO THE AWESOME ME? I-..."

He then spotted the state of the bedroom and the people occupying it.

"KESESESESESESE~ LOOKS LIKE MY LITTLE BRUDER FINALLY GOT LAID, KESESESE! I CAN'T VAIT TO TELL EVERYBODY!"

He then left, slamming the door behind him, leaving you and Ludwig embarrassed.


End file.
